


Some Sweet for the Bitter

by LuciustheDragon



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Act 3 spoilers, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, i mean reni traits based from brand new spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciustheDragon/pseuds/LuciustheDragon
Summary: It's not really about the tea, is it?
Relationships: Guy/Kamikizaka Reni
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Some Sweet for the Bitter

**Author's Note:**

> gonna repeat: if you do NOT want any kind of spoilers for new A3! stuff, don't read further. It's vague, but I still think it spoils a new element of the story so. yeah.

A knock on Reni’s office door. Only one would be bold enough to disturb Reni during his work so late in the evening. Incidentally, Reni is working in his apartment at the moment, and that bold one is also the only one with the spare key.

“It’s open.” 

Guy enters, and the smell of tea wafts in the air. Mint, as Reni takes at this hour. He sets down the saucer just where Reni can reach it without disturbing his notes. Guy recognizes the recording of Spring Troupe’s latest rehearsal. He watches as Reni sips his tea.

“What do you think?”

Reni scoffs at the question. There is far too much to say, so much to point out. What would happen, if he said everything? “Terrible.”

“The rehearsal, or the tea?”

Normally, the tea would be just as Reni likes it. However, his heart is in a bitter place, so the tea would optimally have a teaspoon more honey. But Guy wouldn’t have any way of knowing that.

“The tea is sufficient.” 

Despite what Reni says, Guy takes the saucer without another word, makes to head out.

“Has Mankai robbed you of your listening comprehension abilities?”

“No. You seem unhappy with something.”

Reni sighs. What an annoying ordeal it is, being known.

“It’s nothing.”

“You don’t need to tell me everything, but if it’s about tea, I can try again until it’s right.” 

Guy has no malice, Reni knows, but when he reminisces too much, Reni senses it everywhere, in everyone. Everyone casting him away because he only wants the very best. The passive aggression, the resentment, the silencing. The resigned irritation when Reni points out a way to be  _ better _ . 

It’s too painful.

“Out.”

“Sorry?”

“Out of my office.”

Reni expects a protest. No, of course he doesn’t. He  _ wants _ a protest, but it will not come from Guy. 

“Very well.” Guy hesitates before putting the tea down again, and he leaves. He shuts the door in the way that makes sure Reni doesn’t have to check that it’s closed, but it is still quiet. If Reni thinks too hard about it, he will make a fool of himself, so he turns back to his monitor to study the Spring Troupe’s rehearsal. He sips his too bitter tea.

Reni watches the rehearsal two more times, not because he wants to dissect it so much, but because if he leaves this room, he’ll be reminded of driving Guy out. Stupid. Stupid! What a worthless way to fret.  _ This is his own apartment!  _ So he shuts down the computer, organizes his notes, and prepares for his empty space. As if he has to prepare to be alone, now. He’s truly ruined.

What Reni sees instead is the lights still on in the kitchen. Guy  _ never _ leaves on unneeded lights. Did Reni upset Guy so much that he became petty, not turning off the kitchen lights before leaving? Somehow, Reni found that more probable than the reality of Guy still in his apartment, in his kitchen, with too many mugs and teacups on the counter.

“What the  _ hell _ are you doing in my kitchen?”

Guy finishes filling another cup with hot water. “I am making tea.”

“For what? A house party that I didn’t know about?!”

“For you. I know that the water temperature, amount of tea leaves, and steeping time were not the issue. You do not accept mint tea with a sweetening agent other than honey, so I concluded that the variable to experiment with is the amount of honey. Please try each one and tell me which one suits your tastes.” 

How foolish. What a foolish, foolish man. Reni laughs, disbelieving.

“Why...why would you do this?”

How foolish.

“I wanted to do something for you.”

“Why? Why  _ this _ —”

Foolish.

“Because I love you.”

Of course. Such a fool. He is so terribly foolish, for letting his belief in Guy waver for even a moment. Reni’s cheeks are alight with shame, eyes watering so hotly they burn.

“I’m sorry.” Reni doesn’t try to stop the tears, because this is one person he can show them to. Guy takes a few steps forward, takes Reni’s face in his hands.

“I know.” He kisses the wet trails over Reni’s cheeks, then his lips. He can’t help but smile just a bit, because Guy is still so clearly out of his depth, even now. 

Reni murmurs against Guy’s lips. “I should have told you. I’ve driven you to waste perfectly good tea and honey.” 

“If even one of these cups of tea makes you happy, then I have wasted nothing.”

“Oh, how sly. I suppose I must try every single one.”   


“Good. I look forward to your thoughts.” Hearing that makes his eyes watery once again. It’s what Reni yearns for arguably more than an “I love you”.

“Then be sure to pay attention.” 

_ A couple dozen cups of mint tea later: _

Reni holds Guy loosely from behind as he washes the dishes. The combination of a long day and a whole lot of tea warming his belly has Reni very tired. And when Reni is tired, he is clingy.

“If you wish to sleep, it’s alright if you head to bed.”

“No.” Guy laughs quietly, which Reni feels more than hears.

“I should be finished soon anyway, so it’s fine.” That doesn’t make Reni particularly happy. He was lulled into security by the warmth of Guy’s back and the sounds of running water and clinking porcelain. Reni isn’t ready to let that go yet.

“Stay here tonight.”

“Of course.” Neither of them says anything else, and, as promised, Guy is quick to finish up. Reni reluctantly lets go, and only because Guy makes the compelling argument that the sooner they can be ready for bed, the sooner Reni can go back to holding him. 

After their nighttime routines, the two of them sink into Reni’s bed. Reni settles with his arms around Guy once again, face pressed to his chest. Reni sighs as Guy combs fingers through his hair. Not even the best of hairdressers can work with Reni’s hair without pulling it uncomfortably, but Guy has figured out a method. Perhaps the man himself would call it mechanical, but to Reni it’s magical. 

“Guy.”

“Hm?”

“Thank you.”

Guy presses a chaste kiss to the top of Reni’s head, then speaks quietly into his hair in Zahran. Not that he needed to; Reni drifts off after a few words. “ _ I wish that I could do more. One day, you can be on that stage again. One day. I’ll make sure of it. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> gotta cook for myself in this damn household
> 
> EDIT: AH..... THANK YOU @lokichuuchuu ON TWITTER FOR MAKIN SOME FUCKIN ART!!! Pls look at them... https://twitter.com/lokichuuchuu/status/1259394411881852933?s=21


End file.
